


A Tribute to Will Turner :)

by MLPro



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Song Lyrics, Songfic, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPro/pseuds/MLPro
Summary: So if you haven't figured it out, this song is dedicated to the one, the only, Will Turner, aka one of the most awesome (and hottest) people ever and he definitely deserves more than the shitty life he got.  This one's for you man :DRated T for profanity lol





	A Tribute to Will Turner :)

Left all alone in a darkened world  
With nothing to be proud of  
And so confused, wondering how you got here  
And if you’ll ever rise above

It’s kinda strange, knowing that Fate has a playful side  
Throwing your world into chaos, forcing you along the ride  
But you can deal with it, you’re wicked strong inside  
So get out there and live your life, cause you’ve got nothing to hide

Keep on walking with your head held high  
‘Cause you’re brave and you’ll survive  
Keep on hiking down that worn-out trail  
‘Cause you’re cool and you’ll prevail  
And carry on my friend, let your hair fly in the wind  
It will be worth it one day, you will rise from the fray

You’ve been let down, taken advantage of  
The ones you loved made you fall  
But all the pain’s made you who you are today  
So embrace it and show them all

All those who hurt you, it could have made you insecure  
But somehow you have come this far, and you know what you’re fighting for  
Hold on to that light, it’s burning bright for sure  
You’ve taken so much shit already, so what’s a little more?

Keep on fighting for that worthy cause  
‘Cause you could fix this world’s flaws  
Keep on laughing and enjoying life  
‘Cause your smile could fix any strife  
And carry on my man, do everything that you can  
It will pay off in the end, your life you will amend

It’s funny how perspectives manifest so differently  
How the world is filtered into just what our brains want to see  
The obvious answer is so difficult to find  
And we’re alone, it’s just us and our own minds

Hold on to your morals, cause who can prove you wrong?  
Just remember that even if you’re let down by everyone  
You’ve been so good to them anyway, so loyal, kind and strong  
Just keep moving with determination and your time will surely come

Keep on walking with your head held high  
‘Cause you’re brave and you’ll survive  
Keep on hiking down that worn-out trail  
‘Cause you’re cool and you’ll prevail  
And carry on my friend, let your hair fly in the wind  
It will be worth it one day, you will rise from the fray

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I still write songs. XD  
> Happy belated birthday to my bestie!  
> Unfortunately I'm poor af so I haven't even seen the fifth POTC yet. I know, I'm a terrible person. I'll definitely have to watch it online as soon as possible. I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS GODDAMNIT!


End file.
